


Blue Is Everywhere I See

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Hanukkah, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Jewish James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Jewish Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It's only November, and Tony's tired of seeing red and green everywhere.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Blue Is Everywhere I See

Tony had learned-- from online forums specifically for people that hadn't lived with people before-- that it was necessary to talk to your roommates or ask for permission before making any change to the shared living space. Tony considered that carefully for a moment before dismissing it. A change in decoration wasn't the same as getting a new couch, and the Avengers were less like roommates and more like tenants for him anyways. Tony was more like the super than he was the landlord, and in his mind, that meant he got to change the decoration if he felt like it. 

That being said, he should've expected for them to have a few questions. 

"Tony," Steve said, his voice full of apprehension. It was the same tone he'd used when Tony had been three days in an engineering binge and wouldn't stop talking about angler fish. Though, Tony was still convinced that Steve just hadn’t wanted to know that much about what was in the ocean. 

"Yes, Cap?" Tony asked, affecting as much innocence as he could muster-- which wasn't much. He was still scowling, and he hadn't had time to finish everything before he was so rudely interrupted. The good news was that the box he was still holding was filled with blue confetti. Originally, he was going to put it around the edges of the room where it wouldn't get in the way, but he got the feeling that during this conversation, he'd have an opportunity to throw it on them and he wasn't passing that up. He held the box a little tighter. 

"Is blue the new purple?" Clint asked, heading off whatever level-headed comment Steve was about to try and make. "Do I have to redo my entire outfit?" 

Bucky looked at Clint incredulously. "Where the fuck did you live before this where everything was done in purple?" 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"You  _ just _ said-" 

"Shut up," Natasha said. They didn't, but they did start whispering to each other instead of doing it where the rest of them could easily hear-- and not talk about anything else. At least like this, the rest of them could still talk to each other. "Why  _ is _ everything blue? Was there a themed party that we all forgot?" 

Tony scowled and was about to throw some confetti in her face and walk away when Rhodey walked in. He took one look around the room, grinned, and said, "Nice." He held his hand up to Tony for a high-five, which was enthusiastically given. 

"So you know what this is about?" Steve asked. 

"Fucking Chanukah season," Rhodey said, and Tony nodded. 

"I though Chanukah wasn't a big Jewish holiday," Natasha said slowly. 

"It's not. I'm being combative," Tony said, and this time, Rhodey was the one nodding along. 

The Avengers didn't often get to see Tony and Rhodey on the same side against everyone else, but it was always quite a sight. Almost as if they shared the same brain and were taking turns with saying lines. 

"Besides, what are we supposed to celebrate? Just because it's an important day doesn't make it a celebration." 

"Like Yom Kippur?" Bucky asked, him and Clint having reached an agreement. 

"Exactly," Rhodey said. 

"If I have to see Christmas shit everywhere when I leave the Tower, I'm going to be stupidly aggressive about it not being Christmas in here," Tony said, punctuating his remark by throwing a handful of confetti over Rhodey. Rhodey responded by grabbing two handfuls and tossing both of them on Steve. "Happy fucking Chanukah, Cap," Tony said, grinning widely. 

Steve kind of froze in place, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, he grabbed a small handful from what had fallen in his hair and decided to let the rest of it be. “Um. Happy Chanukah,” he said, then proceeded to toss the confetti he’d pulled off of himself onto Bucky, looking back at Tony for approval. 

Tony and Rhodey both nodded. 


End file.
